von_bastille_bis_waterloowikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Reise von Frankfurt nach Paris
Reise von Frankfurt am Mayn über Oppenheim und Metz nach Paris. Johann Friedrich Reichardt Paris, den 4ten November 1802. Nach einer sehr angenehmen und bequemen Reise, in unserm französischen Reisecabriolet, anfänglich mit zwei, bald aber mit drei Postpferden bespannt, sind wir hier diesen Morgen wohlbehalten angelangt. *) Der Weg von Frankfurt am Mayn hierher, hat uns gerade viermal vier und zwanzig Stunden Zeit, und, mit allen Nebenausgaben, zwei und zwanzig Louis an Gelde gekostet. : *) Es ist Reisenden sehr anzurathen, in Frankfurt oder Straßburg ihre vierräderigen Wagen mit einem zweiräderigen Cabriolet zu vertauschen. Die französischen Postillione wissen mit diesen besser umzugehen und die Postmeister finden darin weniger Gelegenheit, mit der Zahl der Pferde zu chicaniren. Wir giengen bei Oppenheim über den Rhein. Man hatte uns in Frankfurt für Mainz gewarnt; die strengste Visitation, unzählige Formalitäten für die Person des Reisenden und für seine Effekten, vom Wagen, den man mit hinein bringt, bis zum versiegelten Empfehlungsbriefe in der Brieftasche, hatte es vielen Reisenden leid werden lassen, Mainz, das für einen, der dessen Lage schon kennt, wenig Reizendes anjetzt haben soll, berührt zu haben. Bei Oppenheim käme man in allen Stufen viel leichter weg. Ja wohl, viel leichter, und viel zu leicht für jeden, der für Gesetz und Ordnung Ehrfurcht im Herzen hegt. Als wir am letzten Oktober am Rheine hielten -- dessen Wasserhöhe sehr geringe und dessen Farbe weit weniger grün, als gewöhnlich war -- brachte die jenseitige Fähre mehrere, mit Weinfässern beladene, Wagen herüber, disseitigen Gutsbesitzern, die auch Güter im neufranzösischen Gebiete behalten hatten, angehörig. Die Auffahrt vom Wasser war so steil und so wenig gut veranstaltet, daß kein einziger, der gar nicht schwer beladenen Wagen herankam, ohne etwas vom Geschirre zu zerreissen; so daß nothwendig alle Pferde von drei Wagen vor jeden Wagen angespannt werden mußten, um dahin zu kommen und uns die Ueberfahrt möglich zu machen. Während dieser langen Frist -- in welcher uns ein jenseitiger Landpächter über die unerbittliche Strenge in militärischer Beitreibung der Abgaben, und über die Willkühr der Unterbeamten in Aushebung der Conscribirten, viel vorklagte -- hatten wir die wohlbewaffneten Zolljäger, von dem am hohen Ufer gelegenen Zollhause, vor Augen. Auf unsre Frage an den jungen lustigen Postillion, wie es da drüben mit der Visitation gehalten werden würde? ob uns die auch jenseits wieder so lange aufhalten könnte? sagte er: o die Franzosen sind gute Leute, wenn sie gut bezahlt werden. Mein Reisegefährte hatte schon auf dem Wege mehreremale bedauert, daß die treflich gepackten und tüchtig befestigten Coffres losgemacht und durchgewühlt werden sollten; er holte also schnell aus unsrer Reisecasse einen großen sechs Livresthaler hervor. Kaum waren wir am Ufer, so riefen uns die Zolljäger von oben zu, wir müßten heran, vor das Zollhaus, fahren. Der Ton war so ganz militärisch gebieterisch, daß wir diese wohlbewaffneten Jäger nur für die Beschützer der Zollbeamten hielten, wie es bei preußischen Grenzzöllen seit einiger Zeit gebräuchlich ist. Der Postillion fuhr aber bei fünf, sechs andern wohlgekleideten Männern, die in der Nähe des Zollhauses standen, vorbei, gerade auf die Jäger los. Es traten zwei von ihnen an beide Seiten des Wagens; der eine fragte französisch, der andere zugleich deutsch: ob wir vom jenseitigen Ufer wären? Wir antworteten mit Ja und einem großen Thaler. Darauf sagten sie, wir hätten ja wohl nichts weiter, als unsere Coffres? Wir antworteten mit Nein und einem Compliment, das sie mit ça suffit (Schon gut!) erwiederten, und so die ganze Unterhaltung, ohne eine Hand an Wagen und Coffres zu legen, mit allez (Vorwärts!) beendigten. Nach unsern Pässen und Namen ward da gar nicht gefragt; doch hatten wir sie hernach in Metz, Verdün und Paris vorzuzeigen. Bis kurz vor Metz hatten wir abscheulichen Weg, meistens Sand oder Lehm, zuweilen aufgerissenes, zernichtetes Steinpflaster, an das seit dem Kriege keine Hand gelegt worden war. Doch waren auch hier seit vier Jahren die sehr hohen Barrierengelder eingeführt, die sich viermal so hoch belaufen, als das Chausseegeld für die vortreflichen Chausseen im Fuldaischen, Gothaischen, Weimarschen und Magdeburgschen, die wir eben passirt waren. Für jede Lieue (etwas über eine deutsche halbe Meile) hatten wir vom Pferde drei Sous (ohngefähr vier Kreutzer oder einen guten Groschen) zu bezahlen, das, für einen Wagen mit vier Pferden bespannt, so viel als ein Pferd mehr beträgt. Dabei oft im Schritt fahren zu müssen, auch beim besten Willen des Postillions, ist eben nicht erfreulich. Der Landmann, der für die Aufhebung der ehmaligen Frohnen, vermittelst welcher die Landstraßen sonst in gutem Stand erhalten wurden, ohne daß Weggelder eingeführt waren, nun auch, bei allen seinen Wegen, jene hohen Barrierengelder bezahlen muß, wünscht oft die alte Einrichtung, deren Last die verflossene Zeit von zwölf Jahren ihm aus dem Gedächtniß entrückt hat, wieder zurück. Indeß ist es den Leuten des Landes, in diesen und ähnlichen Gegenden, um so weniger zu verdenken, daß sie über die täglich zu zahlenden hohen Weggelder unwillig sind, wenn sie von der ganzen Sache nichts weiter wissen und begreifen, als daß man seit vier Jahren beständig bezahlen muß, an Leute, die sie nur für begünstigte Blutsauger halten, ohne daß das mindeste dafür am Wege gemacht wird. Jene Idee hat sich um so mehr bei ihnen festgesetzt, da die Regierung bei der ersten Einführung der Weggelder -- nach der alten französischen Weise sich nie um schon bestehenden ähnlichen Einrichtungen ihrer Nachbarn zu bekümmern -- gar keine Controlle dabei eingeführt hatte. So mochte in den ersten Jahren wohl an dem Leibe der Herren Einnehmer und ihrer Familien sichtlich erscheinen, daß sie mehr Gewinn von der neuen Einrichtung zogen, als der Staat selbst. Jetzt verhält sich die Sache aber folgender Gestalt: diese Barrieren, in Distanzen von einer geographischen Lieue eingetheilt, wovon sie auch die Benennung Distanz haben, sind durch die ganze Republik eingeführt und im Ganzen in Pacht gegeben. Diese ganze Pachtsumme ist aber zu Erhaltung aller Wege des ganzen Landes bestimmt; und da fast alle große Straßen durch den Krieg und innere Zerrüttung verdorben sind, so bessert man erst die wichtigsten Landstraßen aus. An diese werden auch wirklich schon sehr große Summen gewandt. Mein Reisegefährte war vor wenigen Monaten, von London her, die Straße über Brüssel und den Rhein herauf gekommen und hatte viele hundert Arbeiter mit ächt altrömischen Straßen beschäftigt gesehen, hatte auch einen großen Theil des Weges schon gemacht gefunden. Reisende, die besonders zum erstenmal Frankreich besuchen, sollten auch in jeder Rücksicht die große Straße längst dem Rheine und über Brüssel nehmen. Ich machte bei dieser vierten französischen Reise den Weg zum siebentenmale und bequemte mich um so leichter zu jenem Wege, den ich noch nicht bereist hatte. Dieser weniger allgemein befahrnen Strassen, die zwischen der großen Brüsseler und der von Straßburg liegen, werden freilich spät daran kommen, und die schlechtunterrichteten, oder von geringem Gemeingeist beseelten, Landbewohner werden noch lange über die Unbilligkeit zu klagen haben, daß sie für schlechte, ungemachte Wege hohes Weggeld bezahlen müssen. Eine gute, feine Postmeisterin wird auch vielleicht noch lange die Antwort zu geben haben, die sie uns auf die Frage gab: ob man hier schon die Franzosen lieb gewönne? -- "Wir möchten sie wohl lieben, wenn sie uns nur nicht gar zu sehr als Stiefkinder behandelten," antwortete sie. Uebrigens ist darinnen die Meinung sehr verschieden, und richtet sich fast überall nach der Beschaffenheit der vorigen Regierenden. Im ehemaligen maynzischen und pfälzischen Gebiet war man größtentheils mit den Franzosen unzufrieden; im Zweybrückischen dagegen zufrieden, bis auf die Orte, in deren Nähe der Herzog von Zweybrücken gelebt hatte, wodurch die Menschen denn in Nahrung gesetzt worden sind. An solchen Orten hörten wir oft, neben den Erzählungen von den größten Härten und dem willkührlichsten Verfahren des letztverstorbnen Herzogs, das größte Lob über die gute Nahrung, die ihnen sein splendider Hof verschaffte. Die Städte haben freilich anjetzt oft nur den Ackerbau zu ihrem einzigen Gewerbzweig; dieser schien aber auch mit mehr als gewöhnlicher Sorgfalt betrieben zu seyn, um dem eben nicht sehr begünstigten Boden ziemlich reiche Frucht abzugewinnen. Fürs Auge ist das Land vom Rhein her bis an die alte französische Gränze sehr angenehm. Schön geformte Berge und Hügel zu beiden Seiten, reich und mannichfaltig mit dem köstlichsten Laubholze bewachsen: Buchen, Eichen, Eschen und andre Hölzer gar malerisch gemischt. Aber welche höhere, reichere Kultur im alten Frankreich! Ganze Felder, meilenweit zu beiden Seiten mit den herrlichsten Obstbäumen aller Art besetzt. Aepfel, Birnen, Kirschen, Pflaumen, von den edelsten Sorten und schönsten Stämmen in großer Menge, selbst Pfirschen und Apricosen dazwischen; und unter all diesen Fruchtbäumen den Boden aufs sorgfältigste zu Wintersaat aller Art benutzt. Wie vortreflich und gründlich der Ackerbau überall betrieben werden muß, zeigte die ganz herrliche Wintersaat nach vier bis fünf monatlicher ununterbrochener Dürre. An mehrern Orten stand sie so üppig, daß sie uns fürs Vieh geschnitten wurde. Ganze Posten Weges war die sehr gut unterhaltene Chaussee, *) die erst diesseits Meaux sich in pavé verwandelt, mit den köstlichsten Wallnußbäumen bepflanzt, oder doch mit schönen alten hohen Ulmen, die, wenn gleich zur Benutzung gekappt -- denn die Gegend hat wenig Holzung -- doch durch ihre schönen Kronen, die man ihnen gelassen, angenehm ins Auge fallen. : *) Sonderbar genug, daß wir Deutschen uns einer Menge französischer Benennungen bedienen, die in Frankreich gar nicht üblich sind. Von dieser Art ist auch das Wort Chaussée, statt der eigentlichen Französischen Benennung chemin ferré. Dies alles ward nun freilich, durch das ausserordentlich schöne, für den Monat November auch hier zu Lande unerhörte schöne Wetter, sehr erhöht. Es war selbst in der Nacht so milde, daß die Mücken um unsere Wagenlaternen spielten, und wir einigemale die kleinen leuchtenden Würmchen sahen, die sich sonst nur im heissen Sommer zeigen. Wir sahen auch hie und da neue Blüthen an Kirchsträuchern und Weißdorn. Die Franzosen scheinen sich auch besser auf den Genuß des schönen Spätherbstes zu verstehn, als unsre lieben deutschen Landsleute, die in den ersten frischen Septembertagen nach der Stadt eilen. Hier sind noch jetzt viele Familien, die zum Winter in die Stadt zu kommen pflegen, auf ihren Landhäusern. Mehrere Landhäuser und Güter, diesseits Metz, haben wir auch schon von zurückgekehrten Ausgewanderten bewohnt gefunden, die ihre Maaßregeln vor ihrer Entfernung gut genommen haben müssen, daß sie so leicht wieder zu dem vollen Besitzt ihrer Güter gelangen konnten. Gutsbesitzer, die sich durch gute, humane Behandlung ihrer Unterthanen ehemals deren Liebe erwarben, und die das Glück hatten, das ihre Güter von den Unterthanen selbst gekauft wurden, sollen bei diesen, wenn sie entblößt von allem zurückkehren, jetzt viel gutmüthige Bereitwilligkeit finden, unter leichten Bedingungen zu einem Theil ihrer ehemaligen Besitzungen zu gelangen. Am übelsten sind die rückkehrenden Ausgewanderten daran, deren Güter, bei Zurücklassung ihrer Familien, von ungetreuen Verwaltern, die sich nicht selten in den Familien selbst gefunden haben, dermaßen verwaltet worden sind, daß die hohen und mannichfaltigen Abgaben, die auf so verschiedene Weise, während der Revolution, ihre Güter belasteten, die übelverwaltete Einnahme überstiegen; wodurch die oft schon damals verschuldeten Güter mit neuen Schulden belastet worden sind. Diese rechneten auf die Benutzung ihrer Forsten, als auf das einzige Mittel, ihre Güter frei zu machen, sehen sich aber durch ein neues, seit ihrer Rückkehr gegebenes, Gesetz, welches alle ihre Waldungen für Nationaleigenthum erklärt, dieser einzig übrigen Hülfsquelle beraubt. Im ehemaligen Zweybrückischen und Pfälzischen hatten wir auch oft den traurigen Anblick von völlig zerstörten, herzoglichen oder reichsritterlichen Schlössern und andern herrschaftlichen Gebäuden. Man versichert uns, daß viele solche Gebäude von deutschen Speculanten, die sich im Gefolge der französischen Armee befanden, gegen Zahlung an diese, dermaßen ausgeplündert worden sind, daß nichts, was nur irgend von einem solchen Gebäude fortgebracht werden konnte, an den Mauern sitzen blieb, wodurch die Wiederherstellung jetzt so seht erschwert wird. Bei dem Mangel an innrer Industrie und an aufmunternder Veranlassung dazu, haben dort die, an solchen, bis aufs Blei an den Fenstern ausgekleideten Gebäuden, noch befindliche Baumaterialien so wenigen Werth, daß schwerlich einer dafür die Kosten der vollïgen Abtragung übernehmen möchte. Dies- und jenseits des Rheins hörten wir oft auch blutige Klagen über die Juden, die sich während des Krieges durch Wucher mit den Contributionen, die an die Franzosen erlegt werden mußten, bereicherten. Nicht nur, daß sie die Verlegenheit des armen Landmanns und Bürgers, auf die gewöhnliche Weise, zu Gewinnung ungeheurer Zinsen für Vorschüsse benutzten; sie liessen sich, bekannt mit dem Vermögenszustande der Wohlhabenden, sehr gerne bereit finden, die verlangten Contribution, oder den fehlenden nicht aufzubringenden Theil, den Franzosen baar zu zahlen, wenn diese ihnen acceptirte Anweisungen und Wechsel auf die wohlhabenden Bürger und Eigenthümer des Orts dagegen gaben, welche oft das Doppelte der erlegten Summe betrugen. In solchen Gegenden sind jetzt die Juden oft im Besitz der meisten Güter, oder doch des Rechts, die ihnen verpflichteten Bürger unaufhörlich durch Wucher zu drücken. Auch hörten wir in den neuen Rheindepartementern am häufigsten über die deutschen Officianten klagen, welche die Republik angestellt hat. Mit den Franzosen wäre viel leichter fertig zu werden. Ob das nun vielleicht auch so zu verstehen ist, wie es der lustige Postillion von Oppenheim meynte? Ueberall schob man alles auf die Officianten. Diese klagten selbst darüber, daß der Maire und Friedensrichter künftig keinen Gehalt mehr empfangen, sondern aus Ehre und Patriotismus dienen sollten. Sie meynten oft so nach ihrer Art, das würde wohl nur eine Zeitlang so heißen, damit sich die Deutschen weiter nicht um solche Stellen bewürben; jetzt sind sie -- bis auf die einträglichen Cassenstellen, die fast alle Franzosen bekleiden -- größtentheils noch von Deutschen besetzt. Wären hernach nur erst lauter Franzosen in den Aemtern, dann würden sich diese wohl auf irgend eine Weise doppelten Lohn zu verschaffen wissen. Am allerhäufigsten klagten unbemittelte Menschen über die Härte der militärischen Executionen, mit der die kleinste Rückstände an Abgaben, bei der geringsten Verzögerung, eingetrieben würden. Die Postmeister und Posthalter waren mit der neuen Einrichtung durchaus zufrieden. Mein Reisegefährte hat sich oft über meine Beharrlichkeit gewundert, wenn ich überall dieselben Fragen an sie That. Thut man das aber nicht, so läuft man Gefahr, die Meinung einiger Individuen für die allgemeine Denkweise zu halten. Die Postmeister haben zwar nur drei bis vierhundert Livres Gehalt vom Staate; dafür haben sie aber auch weiter nichts zu thun, als einmal im Jahr den Commissarius, der die Posten bereist, von Station zu Station frei fortzuschaffen. Dieser sieht nach, ob der Postmeister die hinlängliche Anzahl Pferde und Leute und alles nöthige Geschirr in gehöriger Ordnung hat. Die Dienste, die diese für öffentliche Briefposten (die gewöhnlich durch fahrende Couriere fortgeschafft werden,) und andre Staatscouriere thun, werden dem Postmeister eben so vom Staate baar bezahlt, wie die Dienste, die er den Reisenden leistet, und er hat weder von diesen noch jenen etwas zu berechnen oder abzugeben. Die fahrenden Posten aller Art, von den zierlichsten neuen Diligencen, die aus englischen Wagen in Federn bestehn, und, gleich den englischen Mallcoaches, oft auch das Brieffelleisen mit sich führen, und deshalb Tag und Nacht fortgehn, bis zu den gemeinsten Landkutschen, die nur schwere Güter führen, ist jetzt alles Privatentreprise; wie in England. Zu der Entreprise der meisten jener öffentlichen Postwagen stehen die Postmeister im ganzen Lande zusammen, und theilen am Ende des Jahres den Gewinn. Die, jene Wagen begleitende Conducteurs, finden auf ihrer Route ihre Controlleurs, denen sie Rechenschaft abzulegen haben, als durch blinde Passagiere, die sie auf kurze Strecken in ihr Cabriolet nehmen, das den vordern Theil der Diligencen ausmacht; und oft weniger besetzt ist, als das Innre der Wagen. Die hohen Weggelder, die die Diligencen und alle Posten bezahlen müssen, hat ihren Preis merklich erhöht: es ist eine ungeheure Summe, welche jene Postentreprise das Jahr hindurch an Weggeld zu zahlen hat. Die Expedition auf den Posten haben wir durchaus vortreflich gefunden; ohne alle vorhergegangene Bestellung sind wir auf vielen Posten in fünf bis sechs Minuten abgefertigt, auf keiner einzigen über eine Viertelstunde aufgehalten worden. Ueberall fanden wir des Nachts Licht im Stalle und aufgeschirrte Pferde. Kein einziger Postillon hat in der Nacht mit Murren angespannt, und nur einige wenige haben nach erhaltenem guten Trinkgelde noch um etwas gebeten. So wie wir uns Paris näherten, wurden die Pferden immer besser und die Postillone anständiger und ansehnlicher. Wir haben mehr als einen gehabt, der wie ein Kommandirender General auf seinem Pferde saß, und uns mit heroischer Gebehrde und Rede begrüßte; aber dabei doch grausamer Weise, wie jeder seiner Kammeraden, die Pferde unaufhörlich mißhandelte, oft mit recht raffinirter Grausamkeit. Einer von ihnen, den mein Reisegefährte aus Uebereilung und weil er glaubte, der Mensch widerspräche ihm in Ansehung des hohen Barrierengeldes, um uns noch seinerseits zu übervortheilen, coquin (Schurke) nannte, hat uns eine Scene von tödtlich gekränkter Ambition gemacht, vor der mich noch schaudert. Da er sich nicht an seinem Gegner vergreifen mochte, fuhr er sich selbst mehreremale mit wüthigen Klauen in das schöne volle braune Haar, und warf uns Hände voll davon in den offnen Wagen. Er konnte sich durchaus nicht zufrieden geben, daß ihm so etwas hätte begegnen müssen, was sicher weder seinem Vater, noch Großvater , noch Urältervater je begegnet sey. Da er darüber nicht ordentlich ins Fahren kommen konnte, drohte ihm mein erhitzter Gefährte, daß, wenn er nicht besser führe, er es an seinem Trinkgelde spühren sollte. Und nun ging eine neue Scene an. Es wäre ihm schon recht, sagte der Mensch in einem recht ernsten pathetischen Tone, es wäre ihm schon recht, daß er an seine Pflicht, besser zu fahren, erinnert würde, er wisse wohl, was seine Pflicht sey, und werde sich auch erfüllen, gewiß aber nicht um der elenden dreißig Sous wegen, die wir für die Post mehr an die Postillons gäben, als ihnen zukäme. Darauf fuhr er in einem scharfen Trabe fort, ohne sich weiter nach uns umzusehen und laut zu werden, wiewohl wir oft bemerkten, daß er wie an einem Fiberschauer litte. Und dieser selbe hochleidenschaftliche Mensch hatte wieder die Fassung, als er vom Pferde stieg, fast kalt ernsthaft zu uns zu sagen: Messieurs j'ai fait mon devoir, vous ferez actuellement tous ce que vous voudrez (Meine Herrn, ich habe meine Pflicht erfüllt, ihr werdet nun thun was euch beliebt). Mein Reisegefährte war ungewiß, ob er ihm den Aerger nicht mit einem großen Thaler versüßen sollte; es schien der Würde eines solchen Charakters aber angemeßner, ihm nur gerade das doppelte Trinkgeld zu geben, welches jeder andre Postillon von uns erhielt, der gut fuhr. Das geschah, und er bezeugte, wie alle anderen, ganz anständig seine Zufriedenheit. Von Oppenheim bis Metz haben wir keinen einzigen französischen Soldaten gesehen. Vier bis fünfhundert Mann, die vorher in dem Departement gestanden, waren nach der Schweiz marschirt, wurden aber in den nächsten Tagen wieder zurück erwartet. Selbst in Metz und Verdün waren nur sehr wenige Soldaten, meistens nur Sapeurs und Kanonire, und einige wenige Husaren. Als ich einen Officier darüber mein Befremden bezeigte, und hinzufügte, die französische Regierung müsse sehr sicher auf die Zufriedenheit der neuen Rheindepartemente rechnen, erwiederte er: sie rechnet auf den rechtlichen und friedlichen Charakter der Deutschen. Wir haben Gelegenheit genug gehabt, ihn während des Krieges kennen zu lernen. Kein deutscher Bauer oder Bürger hat einen Franzosen unter seinem Dache ermordet, so sehr er auch in seiner Gewalt seyn mochte. Nur in Deutschland konnte der Soldat sich auch beim ausgeplünderten Wirth ruhig schlafen legen; dahingegen in Italien und Spanien er sich solchen Ortschaften gar nicht wieder nähern dürfte, sondern auf dem Felde bleiben mußte. Wild haben wir durchaus gar nicht gesehen, auch nicht ein einziges Stück; nicht einen Hasen. Doch ist die Jagdfreiheit wiederum sehr beschränkt, und nicht jeder Landeigenthümer darf auf seinem eignen Gebiete jagen; es gehört dazu die besondere ausdrückliche Bewilligung des Präfecten. Ja es darf niemand ohne diese ausdrückliche Erlaubniß ein Schießgewehr im Hause halten, und die Nation ist durch dieses Gesetz, auf dessen Ausführung, von denen durch den ersten Consul ernannten Präfecten, streng gehalten wird, eigentlich entwaffnet. Wildes Geflügel war auch das einzige Wild, was wir auf dem Wege zu essen bekamen, und dieses zwar von großer Vollkommenheit. Besonders in Metz, wo wir den Wirth im Hotel de France dadurch glücklich zu machen schienen, daß wir von ihm in sehr kurzer Frist ein recht gutes Mittagsessen verlangten. Er gab uns gleich zu verstehen, wir sollten erfahren, was die Kunst vermöge; und wirklich ward in einer halben Stunde, spät Nachmittags, so angerichtet, daß es uns anfing bedenklich zu werden. Der Aufwärter unterhielt uns während des Auftragens mit der langen Liste von großen Häusern, in welchen der Wirth als Koch mit Ruhm gedient hatte; so daß er jetzt noch posttäglich von dem französischen Gesandten am russischen Hofe Einladung über Einladung erhielte, hinzukommen. Er meinte aber, wer einmal in Metz une maison bien montée (ein wohleingerichtetes Haus) hätte, der begnügte sich gerne mit der Ehre, generöse Reisende zu tractiren. Unser, für seine Güte und Feinheit viel zu schnell verzehrtes, Diner endigte denn auch mit der Generosität von Seiten des Künstlers, daß er sich von uns dreißig Livres (gegen acht Thaler) für die Mahlzeit bezahlen ließ. Hinterher erfuhren wir wohl, daß man in dergleichen Fällen, wenn es einem nicht ganz besonders am Herzen liegt, einem Aubergiste cuisinier (einem Gastwirth, der selbst Koch ist) eine glückliche Stunde zu machen, bei der Bestellung gleich bestimmen muß, man wolle für sechs, acht Livres die Person essen. Dafür könne man sich selbst bei einem Pariser Restaurateur ganz anständig satt essen. In Verdün nahm man uns aux trois Maures für kochend Wasser zu unserm eigenen Thee und für sechs Eyer, sechs Livres ab (über anderthalb Thaler). Hier half mir mein Königlich preußischer Paß von sehr stattlichem Ansehen, mitten in der Nacht hinein und hinaus; doch hielt es uns ein paar Stunden auf und ich sehe nicht ein, zu welchem Zwecke man eine veste Stadt mitten im Lande so ernstlich schließt. Als wir den Officianten, der uns beim mühsam erkämpften Einlaß die Pässe wiedergab, fragten, ob man uns auch auf der andern Seite in der Nacht wieder herauslassen würde, sagte er sehr unerwartet mit dem Hute in der Hand: Comme vous voyagez par ordre de Sa Majesté le Roi de Prusse, on respectera assurement ses ordres. (Da ihr auf Befehl Sr. Majestät des Königs von Preussen reiset, so wird man sicher auch gerne seine Befehle respectiren) Und es geschah wirklich; freilich nicht ganz ohne den alten Respect für das Bildniß des guten Ludwigs auf einem sechs Livresthaler. In Epernais, der Hauptstadt des ehemaligen Champagne, mußten wir den besten Champagner Wein die Bouteille mit sechs Livres bezahlen (über anderthalb Thaler): und man will ihn bei uns für dasselbe Geld, wohl noch wohlfeiler ächt trinken! Die hohe Landfracht, die Zölle und Accise, das Risico, der Gewinn des Weinhändlers, noch so billig gerechnet, können die Bouteille solchen Weins nicht unter neun bis zehn Livres (drittehalb Thaler) geben lassen. Meine Bemühung, um sicher auszumachen, ob der moussirende Champagner natürlich oder künstlich ist, blieb auch diesmal ohne Erfolg. Der Zeitpunkt des Füllens und Pfropfens vor geendigter Gährung, scheint wohl das Mittel zu seyn, ihm die moussirende Eigenschaft zu geben. Wir hatten den ganzen Weg ohne einen bleibenden unangenehmen Eindruck zurückgelegt, wenn uns nicht auf der vorletzten Station ein junger Mensch einen gewaltigen Schreck gemacht hätte. Der arme Mensch, allem Anscheine nach ein Zimmergeselle, hatte sich hinten auf unsern Coffer gesetzt und war vermuthlich bei einem harten Stoß zwischen den Coffer und die starke eiserne Feder vom Wagen gefallen, und da so eingeklemmt worden, daß er wahrscheinlich gleich Stimme und Bewußtseyn verlohren hatte. Denke Dir meinen Schreck, als uns die Leute des Fleckens, durch den wir eben durchgaloppirten, zuschrieen: arretez, arretez! il n'est pas encore mort! (halt, halt! er ist noch nicht todt!) Erst glaubte ich, wir hätten ein Kind überfahren, und sogleich stand unsre liebe S. so lebendig vor meinen Augen, daß ich unwillkührlich nach ihr aus dem Wagen hinausgriff und hinaussprang, ehe der Wagen noch hielt. Da sah ich denn den armen sehr hübschen jungen Kerl so gewaltig eingeklemmt und ohne Bewußtseyn, mit dem Kopfe nahe am Rade hängen. Sein blaues Wams und eben solche Pantalons waren vom Staube des Rades schon ganz bedeckt. Mit vieler Mühe brachten wir ihn aus der Klemme hervor, und nach und nach mit Essig und Eau de Lavande zu sich selbst; doch nicht ganz. Da wir aber sahen, daß sich alle Einwohner des Orts alt und jung hinzudrängten, und sich mit schönem Eifer um den leidenden bemühten; so stiegen wir wieder ein; um so sicherer, daß es dem armen Burschen nicht an Hülfe und Pflege fehlen würde, da keiner von den Umstehenden von uns Geld zu seiner Verpflegung annehmen wollte. Ein Chirurgus oder Apotheker waren in dem ganz ansehnlichen Flecken nicht anzutreffen. Ich mag mit dieser fatalen Scene meinen Reisebericht nicht beschliessen, und mag so denn noch eine angenehm naive Scene aus einem kleinen Posthalterhause hier stehen. Wir wollten auf der Station gerne Thee trinken; es war Abends neun Uhr. Niemand war zu Hause, als ein sechszehnjähriges Mädchen und eine etwas weniger ältere Magd, beide sehr hübsch, aber höchst verschieden; wie sich ein Maler es nur hätte ausdenken können, um beide sicher zu karakterisiren: ihr Anzug war übrigens fast gleich. Beide saßen in einer großen reinlichen Küche an einem fast erloschenen Feuer und spannen. Vater und Mutter waren über Land gegangen. In einem Augenblick brannte das Feuer hoch auf und der blecherne Topf mit Wasser stand über dem Feuer. Ein kleiner Klapptisch und zwei Feldstühle nahmen uns am Feuerheerde auf. Die Neugierde des netten Mädchens, wie wir Thee machen würden -- sie kannte das gar nicht -- war so groß und naiv, daß ich was darum gegeben hätte, einen recht zierlichen Theekopf bei der Hand gehabt zu haben, um ihr auch die angenehme Form kennen zu lernen: so geschah es in einem großen ehernen Milchtopfe. Bei aller natürlich lieblichen Einfalt, hatte alles, was das Mädchen that und sagte, solche feine, ächt französische Wendung, daß wir bald in den Ton kamen, ihr Schmeicheleien zu sagen. Sie sprach von ihrer Mutter, und wir sagten ihr, wenn sie ihre Mutter gliche, so müsse ihre Mutter eine schöne Frau seyn. Drauf erwiederte sie so glatt weg, wie bei uns Mädchen solches Standes und Alters oft kaum Ja und Nein sagen: Ma mere n'est pas belle, mais je voudrais bien lui ressembler, elle est si bonne, ah si bonne! C'est bien domage Monsieur, qu'elle n'a pas l'avantage de vous servir, vous seriez beaucoup mieux servi que par nous. (Meine Mutter ist nicht schön, aber sehr gerne möchte ich ihr ähnlich seyn, sie ist so gut, ach so gut! Es ist sehr schade, mein Herr, daß sie nicht die Ehre hat, Sie zu bedienen; Sie würden dann weit besser bedient seyn, als von uns.) Als wir dem Postillon, der auf uns gewartet hatte, -- denn unser Theeproject hielt ihn gar nicht ab, mit der gewöhnlichen Schelligkeit anzuspannen, -- als wir dem ein Glas Wein geben liessen, sagte sie, um ihre Besorgniß zu äußern, daß er wohl berauscht werden möchte: mais ça lui fera mal aux yeux. (Doch das wird seinen Augen schaden.) Ich besinne mich kaum, je eine feinere reizendere Naivität in Bildung und Betragen an einem Landmädchen gesehen zu haben. Sie wurde durch die laute Lustigkeit der sehr hübschen, stärkern und lebhaftern Magd, die manchen lustigen Schwank mit den Postknechten hatte, nach gehoben. Das ganz Locale und Personale in der ländlichen Küche hätte ein angenehmes und characteristisches Nachtstück gegeben. Gleich der folgende Morgen, in einem kleinstädtischen Caffeehause, hatte ein eben so bedeutendes Gemälde von Stillleben gegeben. Vor dem Posthause mit unserm Wagen beschäftigt, an welchem Schmidt und Wagner zu thun hatten, sahen wir uns gegen über eine schöne, edle Gestalt, wie sie van Dyck und Correggio malten, die Fensterladen im untern sehr niedern Stocke eröffnen. Die frühe Morgensonne beschien die frische blühende Schöne, die nur eben dem Bette entstiegen seyn mochte. Man sagte uns, wir könnten dort Caffee haben; wir eilten hin, und fanden die Schöne vor dem Bette ihrer Mutter, das in einem tiefen Alcoven mit dunkelgrünen Vorhängen stand, kaum halbbekleidet, ohne Spiegel und höchst malerisch mit ihrer Morgentoilette beschäftigt. Als wir herein traten, steckte sie eben ihre schönen Füße, ohne Strümpfe, in ein paar leichte Pantöffelchen, die vor dem Bette standen; warf dann ein großes Tuch, das über dem Stuhl hing, leicht über die Schultern, und eine goldne Kette um den schöngerundeten Hals. Mit einer Hand drückte sie dann den Kamm, der die reichen Haarflechten zusammenhielt, fester, und mit der andern machte sie lange goldne Ohrgehenke ein. Auf unsre Bitte um Caffee eilte sie nach der nahen Küche, und von der Mutter erfuhren wir, es sey ihre einzige Tochter, die sie leider auch bald verliehren würde. Bald brachte uns die Schöne den Caffee und setzte sich dann auf einen niedrigen Stuhl ganz unbefangen neben uns, einen -- -- blauen wollenen großen Mannsstrumpf in der Hand, den sie auf gut französisch mit weißer Leinwand versohlte. Bald erschien auch der dankbare Liebhaber, dem der Strumpf angehörte. es war ein junger, schöner, prächtiger Chasseur à Cheval (ein reitender Jäger) in leichtem, ihn kaum zur Hälfte bedekkenden, Morgenanzuge. Wir erfuhren bald, daß das schöne Paar einander verlobt war. Ein vollkommen schönes Paar hat die Natur wohl nur selten hervorgebracht. Im alten Griechenland und Rom wär' es vergöttert worden; im neuen Rom hätt' es der Kunst noch zum Modell gedient. Hier wird es bald unter den Sorgen und Mühen des kleinstädtischen Lebens hinwelken, wo nicht durch Kriege und Kämpfe aller Art gewaltsam zerstört werden. Quellen und Literatur. *Johann Friedrich Reichardt's vertraute Briefe aus Paris geschrieben in den Jahren 1802 und 1803. Hamburg, 1804 bei B. G. Hoffmann. Kategorie:Reisen